Close To You
by hakkyo11
Summary: Why do birds suddenly appear, everytime you are near? Just like me they long to be close to you... KazumaXTsubasa OneshotTsubasa helps Kazuma compose a song.


**Close To You **

_Kare Kano _

Hakkyo11

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I used in this fiction. They belong to Tsuda Masami-sama. The song 'Close To You' is not mine either. It's sung by 'The Carpenters'._

(One-shot)

"Kazuma-chan, okaeri!"

Kazuma turned to see Tsubasa in a summer dress and a fancy hat, laced with a pink ribbon.

"Hi," he greeted warmly, a sweet, broad grin forming upon his lips.

Tsubasa sat next to Kazuma, who just came back from his recent Live concert for his CD, "Wings"_(a/n: 'tsubasa' in Kanji wings) _the day before.

Kazuma just proposed to her. She agreed readily, without even asking herself if stepsiblings could ever be together. _(a/n: This paragraph is true! Act 57: You Light Up My Life)._

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kazuma-chan?"

"Hm?" he asked, his head on hers.

"You want me to make you a yakiniku?"

He didn't respond. He's busy smelling the scent of her hair.

"Kazuma-chan!"

Kazuma raised his head from hers and looked down at her.

"No," he said. "Sit here with me and help me think of my new single."

Tsubasa was about to hesitate but since she's going to be his wife soon, she decided to like "music" and stop hating it for Kazuma finally chose both of them---equally.

"You want me to help you?" she asked.

Kazuma nodded and stood up to look for something.

"Uh…is okaasan and papa home?"

"Nope," he said, looking for a pen and paper. "You know how busy both of them could be."

"Ah…okay then," she said, absently picking up her English textbook.

Kazuma came back and sat over. He placed the paper and pen in front of them and reached for his base guitar.

Tsubasa looked at the book. Why did she pick it up?

Suddenly, she remembered she slid something in there. She browsed the book.

"Is there something wrong?"

When a note fell from the book, she picked it up and smiled.

"I know," Tsubasa said, smiling.

Kazuma looked at her perplexedly.

"I heard a song in a music bar when I was about to go home with Tsubaki-san, Rika-san and Aya-san."

Kazuma rested his head on his palm and looked at her. "And…?"

"I kind of liked it so I asked the owner if he could give me the lyrics. And he wrote it in a piece of paper."

Tsubasa unfolded it.

"I actually had it yesterday (Friday) but I kinda forgot it."

She showed him the lyrics and he examined it.

"Your songs are usually written in English…I hope that helps."

Kazuma smiled and turned to her. "Wait, it's a song about a boy…I'm going to sing it?"

Tsubasa looked over.

"Well, the store owner also told me that it's about a boy…he even asked me if I had a boyfriend."

"What did you say?" he asked curiously.

"I told him that I have one---and even told him that we're getting married!" she exclaimed.

Kazuma stared at her for a moment.

"Soon-to-be Mrs. Kazuma Shibahime," he said proudly. "Will you sing this for me?"

Tsubame blushed.

"I don't know how to sing. Kazuma-chan will tease me."

He leaned in closer. "No, I wouldn't. You're going to be my wife soon! I wouldn't embarrass you."

Tsubasa sighed. "Can you…hold me close while I sing?"

He smiled gently and agreed. He sat behind her and put his arms around her neck and shoulders.

_Why do birds suddenly appear _

_Everytime you are near? _

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

_Why do stars_

_Fall down from the sky_

_Everytime you are by_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

_On the day that you were born _

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream-come-true_

_So they sprinkled gold stars in your hair_

_A golden star that in your eyes were blue_

_That is why, all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me, they long to be _

_Close to You_

_(repeat and )_

When Tsubasa stopped, she closed her eyes, thinking Kazuma would laugh---but no. Kazuma held her chin, brought her face closer to his.

"Tsubasa, I will sing this song---only I will change it to female version."

Both giggled.

Kazuma leaned close, their lips brushed and soon, Kazuma found himself kissing her passionately already.

The rest was a happy ending. Long live, "Yin.Yang" band! They got married (a/n : (source) Act 102: Kore hodo shiawase na jinsei ha nai KareKano's last chapter ) and because I'm a fan…the following three statements (though the second one is quite true) are my **daydreams**:

>They had a son named 'Keisuke'. (a/n: Name I'm really fond of!)

>Tsubasa is a housewife. (a/n: Act 102 says, 'Tsubasa lives with a smile everyday as Kazuma's wife')

>Keisuke loves music too!


End file.
